In many applications, gas turbine engines are known to utilize reverse flow combustors for generating hot gases therein. In such combustors, the gases of combustion must reverse their direction flow approximately 180 degrees before being applied to the turbine wheel. As a result, the "g" forces are generally perpendicular to the direction of air flow.
By reason of the direction of the "g" forces, there is an undesirable interference with the aerodynamics of the air/fuel mixture. It would, thus, be desirable to avoid such aerodynamic interference by in some way avoiding an arrangement wherein the "g" forces are perpendicular to the direction of flow through the combustor. Still more specifically, it would be highly desirable to provide a combustor wherein the "g" forces are in the same direction as flow through the combustor.
However, while so doing, it must be kept in mind that the combustor must have a sufficient volume to achieve a satisfactory performance level. At the same time, there should not be any increase in engine envelope or overall weight. Still further, a reduction in the number of fuel injectors and the overall weight of the engine would be desirable to reduce cost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.